


Overworked

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, That's really it, ryan blows gavin with the door open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: “You look like shit,” he said blandly, stepping back to lean against the door jamb casually.Gavin didn’t even turn his chair, straightening his knees and leaning back until he thought it was going to tip over backwards.“Thanks, Ryan,” the Brit grumbled, lifting his hand to run his fingers through his already messy hair.He let his eyes slide half shut, looking up from beneath his lashes when he heard heavy boots approach his chair. Warm hands fell on his shoulders, thumbs pressing into his tense muscles until he relaxed. He tipped his head back further to look up at Ryan, a little thrill going up his spine when he saw the cocky little grin on the man’s face. Ryan’s thumb pressed firmly into a knot, and Gavin couldn’t contain the little groan that escaped as the tension melted away. He arched up into the touch, biting his lip when he felt Ryan’s breath ghost over his cheek.“I could make you feel better.”





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> been wrapped up in a couple different projects that you may or may not see here soon, here's some more ah smut that no one really asked for

Gavin rolled his shoulders, head lolling back against his office chair and back cracking as he straightened up. His muscles ached from having been hunched over his keyboard, and constant typing left the tips of his fingers feeling just a little bit numb. The dark behind his eyelids seemed a blessing after the harsh LED screen, and flickers of colour flitted across the black until he forced them back open. He felt exhausted, and knew there was no hiding it when Ryan strolled past his room and stopped to look in.

 

“You look like shit,” he said blandly, stepping back to lean against the door jamb casually.

 

Gavin didn’t even turn his chair, straightening his knees and leaning back until he thought it was going to tip over backwards.

 

“Thanks, Ryan,” the Brit grumbled, lifting his hand to run his fingers through his already messy hair.

 

He let his eyes slide half shut, looking up from beneath his lashes when he heard heavy boots approach his chair. Warm hands fell on his shoulders, thumbs pressing into his tense muscles until he relaxed. He tipped his head back further to look up at Ryan, a little thrill going up his spine when he saw the cocky little grin on the man’s face. Ryan’s thumb pressed firmly into a knot, and Gavin couldn’t contain the little groan that escaped as the tension melted away. He arched up into the touch, biting his lip when he felt Ryan’s breath ghost over his cheek.

 

“I could make you feel better,” he purred, the rumbling sound of it so very close to Gavin’s ear making his breath hitch a bit.

 

“Oh, yeah?” the Brit breathed, lifting one hand to rest his fingers lightly on Ryan’s bicep. “How d’you figure?”

 

Ryan’s hands inched downward, kneading tense muscle and drifting down the scrawny man’s ribs. Gavin tried not to wiggle, containing a little giggle at the tickling feeling. Chilly fingers slid under the fabric of his shirt, pressing against his rapidly heating skin, and Gavin jerked as goosebumps rushed over his skin. Lips brushed his earlobe, pressing lightly along the side of his neck, and he tightened his grip on Ryan’s bicep ever so slightly. He let out a long, shaky exhale, tipping his head to the side to give easier access.

 

“How’s this, darlin’?” Ryan cooed, the sweet southern accent weaved into the pet name making Gavin’s head spin.

 

“Not ba-ad,” Gavin sighed, voice hitching as Ryan’s fingers slipped beneath his waistband.

 

The feel of teeth against his neck, coupled with Ryan’s warm palm pressing against his suddenly interested cock, pulled a desperate little whimper from his lips. He could smell fire and gunpowder and something strong and musky just beneath that that couldn’t be anything but Ryan himself. It was heady, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Ryan could’ve been doing before he got home. He made a little grunt, turning his head until they could lock lips. The kiss was easy, hot and passionate and practiced perfectly. Teeth pressed into his bottom lip, and there was no hesitation as he let Ryan’s tongue slip hot and slick into his mouth. He bucked up into Ryan’s palm, silently begging, and was rewarded with a thumb hooked in his underwear. He wanted to whine when Ryan pulled away, silenced only by the look in those piercing sapphire eyes. Fingers against his shaft pulled a strangled groan from him, eyes fluttering shut as Ryan stroked tantalizingly slowly.

 

“Why, don’t you look lovely like this,” Ryan purred, dipping his head to suck a mark into Gavin’s neck.

 

Gavin just tipped his head helpfully, melting into his chair. Ryan pulled back his foreskin, swiping the pad of his thumb over the slit, and Gavin let out something like a groan resembling Ryan’s name. He was shameless, bucking into Ryan’s hand until Ryan let slip a admonishing little growl of his name. The older man’s free hand drifted back up under the thin cotton of Gavin’s shirt, fingers catching in the thick thatch of hair on Gavin’s chest until his rough fingertips found his nipple. Gavin let out a breath, pushing his chest into the touch. He was distantly aware of the open door, of the fact that any of the crew members could walk by and see Gavin falling apart under Ryan’s firm hands, and wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s wrist in an attempt to slow him down.

 

“Ryan,” he breathed desperately, already regretting pausing the proceedings. “Close the door, Ryan.”

 

Ryan’s eyes flicked from Gavin’s glazed emerald eyes, to the open doorway, and back. A devilish grin formed on his face, and Gavin felt his breath catch.

 

“Well,” he murmured sweetly, “they’re all in the living room playing video games. If you’re quiet, there won’t be a problem, sugar.”

 

Gavin whimpered as Ryan’s hand started pumping again, slow and deliberate, and the parts of his brain that wanted to protest short circuited. He bit down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryan pushed his pants and briefs down enough to free his cock. All at once the man behind him seemed to disappear, and when he opened his eyes the world spun around him until the desk that had been in front of him was replaced with the sight of Ryan on his knees. His legs fell apart easily, and he lifted his hips when Ryan hooked his fingers in his waistband to pull his pants and underwear down his thighs. He gave Gavin a cocky grin, dipping his head to nip sharply at the jut of his hip bone. Gavin’s fingers threaded through soft blond hair, pulling ever so slightly in an attempt to get Ryan’s mouth where it was  _ really _ necessary.

 

“Rye, please,” he whispered, still far too conscious of the open door.

 

Ryan pushed himself up by the armrests, catching Gavin’s lips in a fiery kiss. Gavin fell into it easily, hand sliding down to grip Ryan’s shoulder tightly. A hand wrapped around him again, and he was swiftly losing himself in the taste of diet coke and sweets that lingered on Ryan’s tongue. The world was reduced to a dull roar outside of the building heat between them, but Gavin couldn’t help but crave more, crave what Ryan had alluded to.

 

“You’re a tease, Ryan,” Gavin pouted between kisses, nipping at Ryan’s lower lip in retaliation.

 

“Oh, am I?” Ryan chuckled, twisting his wrist expertly on the upstroke. “Tell me, Gavin, what is it you’d rather I be doing?”

 

Gavin flushed a little bit, trying to hide the way Ryan was picking him apart. “I think your mouth could be put to better use.”

 

Ryan’s lips curled upward, something predatory in his eyes that made Gavin melt into the seat a little.

 

“Where, Gavin? You’ll need to be a bit clearer,” he rumbled, dipping his head to nip at Gavin’s neck.

 

Gavin groaned, immediately arching when Ryan’s free hand started to push his shirt up. His lips trailed down slowly, drifting over Gavin’s collarbone before jumping down to his chest. Gavin squirmed as a tongue flicked over his nipple, teeth pressed into his ribs, a mark was sucked a few inches to the left of his belly button. His lip was indented from where he was biting to keep quiet, still swollen from kissing Ryan, and one well placed hickey from being sliced open by his own incisor.

 

“Gavin,” Ryan hummed pointedly, and Gavin forced himself to look down at Ryan, to acknowledge the scarce few inches between his lips and the head of his cock.

 

“S-suck me off,” Gavin said bluntly, just a touch louder than he meant to, and hoped futilely that the guys hadn’t heard him down the hall.

 

Ryan’s tongue flicked out over the slit, gathering up the precum beaded there on his tongue, before taking the head in his mouth and suckling lightly. Gavin gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to simultaneously keep himself still and quiet. His hips canted up of their own volition, and Ryan’s hands gripped them tightly to keep him still. He could feel the bruises being pressed into his skin, little finger prints controlling and claiming him all at once. Ryan swallowed him down an inch at a time, bobbing back up and going farther down until his nose nestled against Gavin’s pelvis. Gavin was lost, struggling to contain choked off groans and half-whispered incoherent pleas. His thighs twitched and shifted, his whole body trying to writhe beneath Ryan. Heat flickered in his stomach, building hot and searing in his abdomen until it felt almost like a physical thing inside of him, and,  _ oh, _ how he wished  _ Ryan _ was inside of him.

 

All at once the wet heat around his cock was gone, and a forlorned groan escaped him before he could contain it. He slapped a hand over his mouth, turning his wide eyed gaze down to Ryan’s own far too amused one. Spit shined on Ryan’s reddened lips, a string of saliva suspended between his swell of his lower lip and the tip of his cock, and Gavin could’ve cum from the sight alone if he were just a bit closer. Instead he pulled at Ryan’s shoulders, whimpering in an attempt to coax him back.

 

“Beg,” Ryan said lowly, releasing one of Gavin’s hips to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and drag the flat of his tongue over the head lazily.

 

“Please, please, Rye, let me cum, I’ll do anything,” Gavin babbled, barely capable of the wherewithal to keep his voice down.

 

Ryan sucked on the head, hollowing out his cheeks and sinking down slowly.

 

“God, s’good, Ryan, love when you suck me off, g-ah, sh-shit,” Gavin continued, unable to stop himself now that he’d started.

 

He gripped Ryan’s hair, trying to press him down faster as the heat in his stomach expanded out into a full-bodied blood boiling sensation. He felt Ryan swallow around him, and couldn’t hold in the desperate cry that was pulled out of him.

 

“R-Rye, I’m g-uh, I’m gonna,” he choked out before orgasm swept over him.

 

His head tipped back, all the air seeming to disappear from his lungs as the world around him fell away. He felt Ryan swallow him down, once again holding his hips to keep him from bucking. His vision swam for a moment, chest heaving as he caught his breath, and he let out a panicked squawk when he saw Geoff standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He tried to push Ryan off, face flushing when he saw his own cum leaking from his lips and dripping down his chin. Ryan turned to face the door, rocketting to his feet and covering his mouth swiftly. The gulp as he swallowed what was left in his mouth was audible, and Gavin hurried to tuck his spit slicked, half hard cock back into his sweats.

 

“Boss,” Ryan greeted awkwardly, legs crossed in such a way that Gavin could tell he was trying to conceal his own hard on.

 

“Why do I even employ you idiots?” Geoff grumbled, “didn’t you mother ever tell you to shut the fucking door?”

 

“When I was giving a blowjob? No, not really.”

 

Geoff scoffed, eyes narrowed as he turned to walk away. “Get back to work, fuckers!”

 

Gavin couldn’t help but acknowledge the bulge in Geoff’s slacks before he disappeared down the hall.


End file.
